


In the demon’s wake.

by Noctemus



Series: In the Demon's Wake [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Noctemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the demon's wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the demon’s wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Like with my previous work, this has been looked over by BdrixHaettC.

* * * *

She knows her name, if not much else. She knows her name is Mary Ann and she should be dead but she's not. She wants to scream in rage and impotence except she has a gaping wound in her stomach that is slowly bleeding her out. She remembers the knife and she thinks that it must have nicked a lung. Either case, she's drowning and it's not in water.

Only dust and dirt cakes around her nose as her face is pressed against a stone floor. Her vision comes in and out of focus as she struggles to keep herself awake. She knows she's forgetting something important but as she hears the sirens in the distance she takes comfort in that maybe, just maybe, she'll survive this.

She knows her name, if not much else. She knows she has a brother and that her name is Mary Ann. She know she should be dead but she's not. Any maybe, just maybe she won't be.

She closes her eyes when men in uniforms rushes into the ruin of the old church and hopes that please, god, let something go her way for once.

_Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> The premises here is that coma!girl that Ruby possessed was actually Mary Ann McGarrett. If I manage to do what I want I'll add to this 'verse.


End file.
